In general, a motor is mainly composed of a stator and a rotor, and the stator is wound with a coil, and the rotor is coupled with a magnet to cause rotating due to mutual electromagnetic action with the magnet. The stator is formed with a unit core and a coil, and recently, a plurality of divided coils is connected in a ring shape to be used as a stator. An insulator (hereinafter referred to simply as “insulator”) is inserted to insulation between the core and the coil.
Particularly, the insulator has a structure where a coil is wound, and when a wire, generally called a magnet wire, is wound on the insulator, an outermost coil is not fixed to generate damage or cut problem on an insulated film of the magnet wire due to trembling phenomenon caused by outside vibration.